


Waffle House; 2AM

by HeyMcRaely



Category: Back to the Future (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 06:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyMcRaely/pseuds/HeyMcRaely
Summary: You see some funny stuff on the overnight shift.





	Waffle House; 2AM

It is 2AM when the waitress covering the graveyard shift at the Waffle House gets the award for weirdest customers of the week. The young boy and old man in the booth seem incredibly tired, but are talking animatedly about something she can only catch flashes of, like heat-lightning too far away to hear. Every time she walks by, they go noticeably quiet. The man widens his eyes meaningfully and the boy snorts into his soda – _who the heck orders a Diet Pepsi with a short stack?_ —and she doesn’t know what they’re up to, but it miiiight be illegal. The last time she stuck her head out the kitchen, she thought she heard the boy’s voice, half an octave too high; “ _And you thought terrorists were a good option_ _?!”_ before the man made a frantic hissing and almost knocked his coffee to the floor of the empty dining room. They’ve got to be doing something against the law—the younger of the two looks like he ran a mile and the other guy’s got on a half-zipped…onesie? When she brings over the check, the older man waves to a car in the parking lot and the waitress walks into table 17, staring. It almost looks like a DeLorean out there, but doubly more terrible, more ramshackle than any car she’s seen. A shaggy dog sits in the front; it is to him that the man is waving. And now the boy is laughing again, this time with his head tipped forward tiredly, hair almost in his maple syrup, and the man is pulling out a wallet, saying,  _“Let’s get you home.”_


End file.
